1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounting rings, and particularly to an elastically deformable mounting ring for detachable attachment to a cylindrical supporting object. The mounting ring will be explained in terms of its application to support a light diffusion disk on the cylindrical lens barrel of a camera, however, it should be understood that the mounting ring structure of the invention has application in other areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With respect to diffusion disks in general, as they apply to cameras, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,890 and the prior art cited therein. Reference is also made to Design Pat. No. D-270-069 directed to the design of a diffusion disk for application to cameras. Both of these patents were issued to the inventor of the instant invention.
A preliminary patentability search has not been conducted on the concept of an elastically deformable non-circular ring structure for application to cylindrical objects. Accordingly, applicant is unaware of any prior art applicable to this concept.
There are many different instances in ordinary living situations where it is necessary or desirable to attach a relatively wide lid or cover with very little depth detachably to a short section of cylindrical supporting structure. One such instance that comes to mind and which is readily understood by the public in general because of its wide use, is the means for sealing an open coffee can. After the metallic end of the can which preserves the vacuum tightness of the can is removed so as to permit access to the coffee in the can, a circular plastic lid is forced over the open end of the can to seal the can. This is accomplished by compressing a bead on the outer periphery of the can and stretching a bead on the inner periphery of a cylindrical flange formed on the circular plastic lid. The proportions of the beads and the dimensions of the can and lid are such that the bead on the plastic flange may be forced over the bead on the end of the can, thus preventing inadvertent detachment of the lid while permitting it to be pulled free of the can to have access to the coffee.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,890 referred to above, diffusion disks having attachment means in the nature of threads on either the inner or outer periphery of a circular flange have been illustrated, and such attachment means in an appropriate case are very useful. However, they pose problems related to manufacture, costs and cross-threading in use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ring structure which is configured in such a way as to be elastically deformable from a non-circular, non-cylindrical configuration to a substantially circular or cylindrical configuration so that when applied to a cylindrical supporting object, the mounting ring will be deformed and retained thereon by the inherent elasticity of the ring and its normal tendency to return to its non-circular configuration.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a mounting ring of non-circular configuration which will accept a circular disk or filter or lens cap and retain the disk floatingly trapped in proper position while permitting elastic flexure of the ring from a non-circular configuration to a circular configuration without releasing the circular disk, filter or lens cap.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a light diffusion assembly for mounting on the lens barrel of a camera, the assembly including a mounting ring having a flange portion that is non-circular in its relaxed configuration and which is elastically deformed into a substantially circular configuration when applied to the lens barrel of a camera.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a mounting ring including a mounting portion in the form of a flange one or both of the peripheries of which are non-circular in configuration and are elastically deformable into a substantially circular configuration.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however, that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described, since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.